Love Story
by Yo-yo
Summary: Sora is a hermit coed while Tai is a popular jock, see what happens when they cross paths *Chpt. 5 up*
1. Neanderthal

Love Story  
  
-by Yo-yo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but don't ya' wish I did?  
  
A/N: I am sad to say that Matt is not gay in this one, so I must cry in shame.  
  
ULTIMATE ROWING!!!!!!!!!!!!! TAIORA 4 LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Love Story  
  
He was livid; he had class in ten minutes, and the librarian wouldn't give him to book that he'd requested.  
  
"Look lady," he whispered through clenched teeth, "I've got class in ten minutes, and it's clean across campus; I need this book."  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice carrying a little hostility, "but this book cannot be taken from this building. If you want, you can buy this book at Barnes and Nobles, but you cannot take this book home."  
  
Slamming his hand loudly on the countertop, he managed to growl, "This book costs a hundred bucks, I'm not wasting…"  
  
"Oh please, I'm totally sure that you can afford it, preppy!" she spat.  
  
By now a lot of eyes were on the dueling couple. Some snickers seemed to think to think it was just a lover's spat, while others thought otherwise.  
  
Ignoring their eyes, he glared at her. With the rage bubbling inside him and fizzing in his veins. He didn't notice the most unique and alluring eyes in the world. Their gentle crimson held a certain- something that couldn't be hidden by the dark frames of her stylish Gucci glasses.  
  
Closing his eyes in frustration, he took a deep breath. "Please," he began much calmer, "I need this book…"  
  
"My apologies, but I'm not allowed to let you take this book from the facilities. If you want, I could put the book on hold so that…"  
  
"What I want, is the damn book!" he sneered, his voice dangerously low. Suddenly light flickered in his eyes and he stood up straight. "Ya' know what, you can keep the crappy book! When the Prof. asks why I failed his crappy course, I'll blame it on this damn library!" he sneered before stomping off into the cool weather.  
  
She watched as he made his way out. Her eyes surveyed his powerful frame as he quickly made his way from the building.  
  
*Why doesn't he just buy his own book? I know that he has the money, that stupid jackass!*  
  
~***~  
  
"…And she wouldn't give you the book?" his friend asked.  
  
"Nope, and them she called me preppy!" he fumed.  
  
"Is it possible," Matt began, "there's actually one female on this campus that does not know the famous Tai Kamiya? As much as I'm afraid to admit it, there has to be, she called him preppy!"  
  
"Shut up man," Tai smiled, still a little irked.  
  
"So what did she look like?" Matt inquired.  
  
"I don't know, I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"Nothing?" Matt pleaded.  
  
"Oh yeah, she had like crimson eyes. They were kinda' pretty." He admitted.  
  
"Hmmm." Matt thought, then she came to him, "Her? With the red hair and the dark glasses?!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh man, she's hot!"  
  
"No she's a pain in the ass!" Tai groaned.  
  
"Asshole!" Matt grinned.  
  
~***~  
  
"…And he just left?" Sunny asked astonished.  
  
"Yeah, he stalked off like some Neanderthal. He acted like a total jerk." She groaned.  
  
"Hon, I hate to admit this to you, but generally, all guys are jerks."  
  
"Nice to know." She smiled turning to adjust her easel.  
  
"So, um, was he cute?"  
  
"I don't rightly know; I was trying to explain to his dumbass that it's against library policy to let that damn book…"  
  
"C'mon, ya' gotta' remember something!" Sunny interrupted.  
  
"…Uh, he had big bushy hair, like he hadn't combed it in ten years…and he had brown eyes…"  
  
Although her back was to Sunny, she hoped that she couldn't see the flush that just doused her. His eyes… his eyes were what caught her about him. He had these large puppy-dog chocolate-kissed eyes with tiny flecks of gold. Their intensity seemed to be a mixture of his livid anger and something else. That held a vitality that she'd never seen before.  
  
"Did ya' catch his name?"  
  
"No." she growled.  
  
"Oh, it sounded like Kamiya, but I couldn't be if…"  
  
"Who's Kamiya?" she inquired.  
  
"Oh my God! You don't know Tai Kamiya?"  
  
"No…"  
  
"His this totally hot soccer player. You're missing something if you've never been graced with his presence…"  
  
"I don't think I want to be with the way that you're talking…"  
  
"Hon, ya' need to get out more."  
  
She rolled her eyes as she grabbed the remote sitting beside her. Pressing the power button, it was a cue for Mozart to begin playing from the CD player.  
  
"I hate when you do that." Sunny laughed.  
  
But she wasn't listening anymore. Sunny tried a couple of more times, but obviously she didn't want to hear it.  
  
"Ok, bye Sora, I'm out." She said gathering her books, ready to leave.  
  
"Bye." Sora called after her, picking up a brush.  
  
~***~  
  
  
  
Walking through the dormitory halls, he looked at the scrap of paper in his hands. His head hurt from trying to figure out by what method did they number the doors. Seeing as e lived in an apartment off campus, this place was almost foreign to him.  
  
Hearing Mozart flow from the open door of one of the rooms, he guessed that its occupant was still inside. Leaning on the doorframe, he peered inside. Sitting on a bed off to the side, a girl painted to the sound of the music.  
  
"Hey!" he said casually, trying to look as appealing as possible.  
  
It was obvious that she couldn't hear him through the music, she hadn't even hesitated when she picked up the next brush.  
  
"Hey!" he called again, still keeping his dapper posture.  
  
"What do you want?" a voice called above the music.  
  
"Do you know where room 364 is?"  
  
putting her brush down on her palette, she reached for the remote and silenced the CD player. Turning to face him, her eyes narrowed as they set themselves upon him.  
  
Her lips quirked into a nautical smirk. "Oh look, the pissed preppy is back for more."  
  
"And the lesbian librarian is still as bitchy as ever." He retorted.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"Do you know where room-?" he began.  
  
"Why don't you just tell me who you want? It'd me more productive." She interrupted, the look of disgust and dislike had not disappeared from her face.  
  
"Mimi…"  
  
"Next door, but she isn't home." she said while standing up.  
  
For the first time since he'd met her, he realized how beautiful she was. her elbow length strawberry blonde tresses hung loosely over her shoulders. Her clear crimson eyes twinkled with innocence foreign to him, or any other girl that he'd ever met. Her soft pink curved lips were the type that one could never imagine anything nonkosher from touching. Her lips were the type that made him ache when he thought about kissing them. Her long thick black eyelashes looked as if they were reaching up to touch her eyelids. She was tall, yet still a head shorter than him. She was built like a dancer, long and thin, with lean muscles rippling under her toned tanned skin.  
  
She wore only a red sleeveless hoodie and spotless white floods. On her feet were brilliantly cleaned flat Keds. She had the type of beauty that needed no make up or fashionable clothes to be noticed.  
  
She noticed the way that his eyes roamed over her, scrutinizing her thoroughly. A small smile appeared at her lips as she grabbed her backpack and walked towards him.  
  
He watched her as she approached him. He noticed the simple sway of her hips and the arch of her back. It wasn't until she pressed against him that he was aware of her intoxicating scent. She smelled of wild lilies.  
  
He cleared his throat as he tried to clear his mind. He was bathing in her scent now, and couldn't help bending his head to her neck, ready to taste her on his tongue and carry her to the bed.  
  
"Where is she?" he whispered in her ear, wanting desperately to take her in his arms.  
  
She liked how she could reduce him to this. Leaning in a little closer, she turned her head so that his lips were just above hers, and whispered, "It's Mimi, just think…"  
  
His spine tingled as her breath swept past him, he wasn't playing anymore, this girl was making parts of him ache that he really needed under his control.  
  
An even broader smile stretched her lips as she felt something at his pelvis move. Leaning in a little closer until her lips brushed past his, she grabbed her coat from behind him and backed off. Brushing past him as she entered the hall, she looked back. "Close the door behind you."  
  
He turned to watch her as she disappeared down the long stretch of hall.  
  
Letting out a huge sigh, he leaned against the doorframe, hitting his head against the hard wood. Inside he groaned all over, not only because of the effect she had on his body, but also because of the effect she had on his person.  
  
~***~  
  
"…She did what!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"Shhh." Others hushed.  
  
"I told you." Tai whispered.  
  
"Did you get her number?"  
  
"No…"  
  
"Did you at least get her name?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Man, a totally hot chick not only flirts with you, but also raises your… uh… spirits, and you don't even get her damn name." Matt laughed, "Kamiya, you're pathetic!"  
  
"I'm not the one who dragged his friend down here to spy on smart chicks." Tai retorted.  
  
"Yeah, I'm perfectly sure ya' love ta' hang around the dumb ones!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Look, I gotta' get this thesis written up!"  
  
"Yeah right, I was surprised to find that you even knew where this place was. you could have…" his voice trailed off.  
  
"Have what?" Matt asked.  
  
Then he noticed his friends gaze and his silence spoke volumes. she didn't notice the two male eyes ogling her as she immersed herself in a book. They watched as she haphazardly walked through the library.  
  
Today she wore a tight blue sweater that unbuttoned at the base to reveal her navel. She wore very flattering tight blue jeans and black Mary Janes with huge soles. Her long hair was pulled into a single ponytail with a long orange tress dangling before her eyes. Today she wasn't wearing glasses that hid her brilliant eyes.  
  
As in slow motion, she knowingly walked into a bookcase and fell back on a cart. He was surprised that she hardly screamed as she fell to the floor.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked miraculously before her. Kneeling down to aide her up, he repeated his question, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah." She smiled as he helped her up. "Thanks."  
  
"Yeah." He smiled as he handed her the book. "Do you want to get coffee?"  
  
"I guess I have to since you went out of your way to help and insignificant bystander like me, huh preppy?" she smirked.  
  
He stared at her, his brown eyes flickering, yet he remained silent.  
  
"What, no witty response, no put down?" she asked with an attractive brow raised. "You really disappoint me preppy." She smiled.  
  
"I thought you'd be thrilled that I hadn't retorted." He replied firmly.  
  
"Since when do you care what I think?" she mocked, "Isn't it your place to put down poor folk like me?"  
  
"I am poor folk like you!"  
  
"No you're not. I know the type, you go to an Ivy League school, have a lavish apartment near campus, um… and either you went to boarding school, or a really expensive private school." She smiled as his eyebrows shot up in surprise. "…Wondering how I know so much about you? That's what I hate about you guys. You think you're so complicated, troubled and unpredictable, and you're not! You think that all you have to do is flaunt your puppy-dog eyes and flash your irresistible smile and girls will come running!" the look of sheer disgust was back again, "but you guys are all jerks!"  
  
"Ya' know what, if you got that stick from up your ass you'd realize that not everybody conforms to your guidelines. Not everyone is a stereotype…"  
  
"Yeah, you sure proved that thesis for me!" she snapped.  
  
"Why'd you accept my invitation if ya' hate me so much?" he glared.  
  
"Ya' know what, I'm not even sure…"  
  
"I think…"  
  
"I'll decline." She interrupted.  
  
"You'd better…" he sneered.  
  
"Die!" she snapped before whirling around and stomping away.  
  
TBC…  
  
A/N: sorry that they're both jerks in this one, but they had to be to build the relationship and their characters.  
  
P. S. I'm going to Florida on the 2nd, so I won't be able to upload or type anything more for a while, but I will write.  
  
P. P. S. I passed my swim test!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
P. P. P. S. happy b-days to my amigs Nikki, Ashley and Aisha, I hope your sweet 16s definitely were! 


	2. Another encounter

Love Story  
  
-By Yo-yo  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but my birthday is coming up next month, it'll be a great gift!  
  
A/N: Sorry guys, but my computer is down and I don't really fancy typing on laptops, but I'm doing the best that I can! So bear w/ me please.  
  
TAIORA 4 LIFE!!!!!!!!! ULTIMATE ROWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter II  
  
"…Honey, c'mon, it'll be fun!" a voice urged on the other end of the telephone.  
  
"But Griffin, I don't have the time or the money." She smiled into the phone.  
  
"How long has it been since you've seen this place? You know that we have the best time together. Last time was a blast and you know it!"  
  
"Yeah." She grinned.  
  
He could already hear her giving in. "C'mon Sor, ya' know ya' want to."  
  
"You sound like one of those peer pressure adds. I feel like I should just be saying no." she laughed.  
  
"C'mon, everyone's doing it!"  
  
A melodic laugh filled the line.  
  
"I know ya' want to, ya' could never stay away from 'Casa en las nuves' for too long."  
  
"Shut up Griffin." She laughed, "I'll come, I'll come!"  
  
"Thanks, so…"  
  
~***~  
  
"Uh, Mai… is that your name?" he asked, a broad grin stretched across his attractive face.  
  
"Yeah Tai." She grinned batting her faux lashes.  
  
His puppy-dog eyes scrutinized her as she stood before him, practically giving herself to him. She was pretty, he had to admit. Her short golden locks framed her boyishly cut face, complimenting her girlishly beautiful amber eyes. She wore a pink cardigan set and jeans on her slim attractive figure.  
  
*She's pretty, but not like that girl…Oh Damn! Did I just think that that stuck up bitch was pretty? This is what you get for being a flirt!* he reprimanded himself. *Anything with breasts is pretty!*  
  
Shaking the thought from his head, he looked at her again. "Uh, Mai, are there any phones here?"  
  
"Yeah." She smiled, skillfully scooting from the snug booth. "I'll show you the way."  
  
She took his arm as she maneuvered him through the rows of books to one of the back rooms. Turning the corner, she showed him to the two solitary phone booths. One was labeled with an "Out of Order" sign, and the other was occupied.  
  
"Sorry," she grinned flirtatiously, "if ya' want, I can wait with you, she won't be too long."  
  
"That's ok," he returned the grin, "thanks for asking, but I don't want you to get in trouble at work. I'll see ya' later, Mai."  
  
Joy flashed in her eyes at his last sentence. "I'll hold you to that!" she grinned before turning and practically skipped back to the front desk with a broad smile on her face.  
  
As soon as his eyes placed themselves on the occupant of the phone booth, they narrowed. It was she, the lesbian librarian. She hadn't noticed him yet as she chat away cheerfully. She was oblivious to anyone as she giggled while twisting her fingers around the phone cord.  
  
*Wonder if it's her boyfriend she's talking to?*  
  
"Griffin, that's not funny! I'll kick your ass when I get back!" she laughed scornfully.  
  
"Eh hmmm." He said, a little perturbed by his insinuation.  
  
She looked up at him, the twinkling in her eyes dimmed.  
  
He smiled almost sweetly as he tapped the 5 minute limit sign.  
  
A heavy scowl set on her face as she looked away from him. "Hey Griffin, I gotta' go now, some jerk needs to use the phone."  
  
She paused a moment while Griffin spoke.  
  
"I love you too, bye." She responded with a smile.  
  
*Oh Shit! She loves this guy! Damn!*  
  
Placing the phone on the box, she stood up, opened the door and got out. Today she adorned a red long sleeved hoodie with a black long sleeved cropped shirt underneath and a pair of blue jeans. On her feet she wore black K-Swiss. Her hair was pulled in a single ponytail with one long spiral curl.  
  
A scowl betrayed her as she scrutinized him. By modern day standards, he was attractive. *Not only attractive, but Hot!* she thought. He was tall, with long muscular limbs. His shoulders were broad and wide and his torso was flat and chiseled. His jaw was squared and strong, flexing themselves appealingly as he too examined her. His flawlessly carved lips were curved into a slight smile as his eyes beheld her. His eyes… his eyes were unbelievable. They held a simple beauty that seemed to radiate the most pure energy ever felt.  
  
She looked him up and down, noting his attire. He was wearing heavy Timberland boots, baggy black jeans, an Australian futball jersey and a heavy black leather jacket. Slung over one of his shoulders and across his chest was a large gym bag. Atop his head, covering his disheveled brown mane was a simple gray and black scully cap.  
  
"So ya' finally done gabbing in there with your boyfriend?" he asked with a mocking tone.  
  
"Bite me!" she scowled brushing past him.  
  
"Hey." He cried taking her arm.  
  
She whirled around to face him. Her eyes were like white lightening. "What?"  
  
Her eyes caught him off guard at first. He almost gasped at their intensity. "S…sorry." He whispered, not taking his eyes from hers.  
  
"For what?" she scowled, trying to wretch her arm from his grasp.  
  
"About yesterday, about the library…" he whispered letting go of her arm, but not her eyes, "…I'm sorry about everything! I shouldn't have been so rude to you."  
  
"Whatever." She whispered, a mask enveloping her feelings. "Bye."  
  
~***~  
  
As soon as Sunny set foot into the dormitory, Sor burst into hysterics.  
  
"Wait, calm down Sor, tell me what's up!"  
  
"I met a guy!" she began.  
  
"You met a guy!" Sunny exclaimed.  
  
"An amazing guy!"  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Well first of all, his name was T-."  
  
"Guys, some friends of mine are going out, wanna' come?" Mimi burst into the dormitory.  
  
Sunny's eyes lit up, "Yeah, anything to get away from this damn prison."  
  
"Sorry," Sora began, "I can't…"  
  
Sunny turned to her, "But ya' gotta' come! You haven't been out with us in months. I think this love of academia of yours is turning into an obsession."  
  
"Sunny I'm not playing. Griffin called and I'm going up there next week, so I've gotta' finish up some assignments. Prof. Narcissa called me into her class today and told me my project was due this Friday. I asked her why mine was due earlier than everyone else's, she said because she wanted me to actually relax during Spring Break."  
  
"You're going to see Griffin?" Sunny gasped, "Man, you have all the luck! I'm stuck here next week. I couldn't get out even if I wanted to." She frowned.  
  
"So go have your fun, bring me back something to chew on."  
  
"Yeah." She sighed in defeat.  
  
"Some of the guys are coming to pick me up in half an hour." Mimi smiled again, "So I'll see ya' later."  
  
As soon as Mimi was out of the doorway, Sunny turned to her with a confused mock expression. "I seemed to remember talk of a hot guy before we were rudely interrupted?"  
  
"Well, I was on my way back from class this today. I was walking past the quad and I heard this voice. It was like honey, smooth and sweet, powerful yet subtle. He was reciting some poetry when I turned and saw him. He was oh-so-cute with those vast gray eyes and his totally kissable lips! I was just standing there dumbfounded watching him when he suddenly looked up and smiled.  
  
"After his little group broke up, he stood up and came right up to me. Then he said, 'You're Takenouchi, right?' and I just stared at him. I'd never seen him before, and he knew my name. So he introduced himself as Taylor, he sat behind me in Creative Writing, Art History and Cultural Anthropology.  
  
"So we stood there talking for a while, then he suggested we go to this little café on 12th street. We sat there talking about any and everything; he was so amazing! He was so intelligent; we had so much in common! We even went as far as politics, and he had some really good views.  
  
"I looked at my watch and realized that we'd both missed our Art History class, and it was really late. So he starts walking me back to the dorms and he goes, 'Maybe ya' wanna' go out sometime?' I just froze up. I liked him so much, but that question- I don't know-I just wished at that moment I were five million miles away, not in that awkward spot. I ended up saying no," she paused a moment to look Sunny in the eye, "saying yes is still too hard."  
  
"Hon, I don't know what we're going to do about this, you can't keep doing this, it's not healthy."  
  
"I know," she sighed pushing her hair away from her face, "I just can't seem to get my heart to understand that."  
  
"Keep your chin up, when you're ready, you won't be able to help saying no."  
  
"Now go get ready, ya' know how guys get when they have to wait."  
  
"It's probably only the guys from the soccer team, they won't care."  
  
Standing from her seat on Sora's bed, she walked to the closet. "Hey, Sor, can I borrow your jean jacket and the Moroccan skirt?"  
  
"Why are you askin' now, you know you'll just take it?"  
  
"Is it wrong to pretend like I care when the person is actually in the room?"  
  
"When you're as inconsiderate as you are, yes."  
  
"Anyway." She smiled pulling the garments out of the bursting chamber.  
  
As Sunny entered the washroom, Sora took off her jacket, and looked around the room. Her eyes laid themselves on the painting sitting across the room alongside the window. It was of a little girl curled up in a dark corner, eyes downcast and a tear trailing it's way down her round cheeks.  
  
She'd begun it about a month ago, and still couldn't decide on what she wanted to do with the background. She debated whether to surround the girl with an impenetrable darkness, or lighten the effect and give the girl a way out of the darkness, give the little girl hope.  
  
"It's beautiful." A voice breathed behind her.  
  
Whirling around in surprise, she found him standing in the doorway.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked noting she was still in her same attire, minus the jacket.  
  
"What?" she asked confused, not quite recovering from the shock yet.  
  
"Ya' know, we're going out with Mimi…"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm not going." She whispered looking back at the painting.  
  
He was glad that she chose that moment to return her gaze to the painting. She didn't have to see the great disappointment that flushed his face. For some reason, he really cared if she came. She hated him, yet he still wanted to get to know her.  
  
"It's beautiful." He repeated.  
  
"No it's not, it's pathetic!" she whispered walking up to it slowly.  
  
"No," he smiled slightly, "it's sad. She's scared, crouched in that little corner trying to get out, but not finding a way out."  
  
"No, she's pathetic. She's not trying to find away out, she's hiding, digging herself in deeper. She doesn't want to be found, she wants to forget."  
  
"It's like she's claustrophobic and she's been locked into a closet. She can't control the feeling enveloping her, and she can't seem to fight through the intangible darkness. It's not pathetic. It's obvious she's gone through something troubling, something that deserves forgetting."  
  
"She's stupid. Everyone keeps telling her once she realizes that it's not her fault, it would all go away. Once she stopped feeding the hurt with her own, she could get through it. But she can't help it, what happened was so bad that she couldn't help but to blame herself. Everyone keeps telling her that she cold forget it after she realizes that she was totally innocent, but she's too damn stupid to understand." She whispered.  
  
"She's not stupid, only scared. That's ok."  
  
"No it's not." She breathed.  
  
"Was it a guy?" he asked as softly as a breath.  
  
She turned to face him. As her eyes searched his, she uncovered the question that he meant to ask her. He was trying to understand her, trying to uncover that secret within her. That secret that she just wasn't ready to divulge.  
  
"So where are you guys going?" she asked changing the subject.  
  
"Out, nowhere special." He smiled changing the subject with no argument.  
  
"So you were the one that thought up this plan?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"In hoping to meet you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Look, I'm not the type of guy you usually go out with, I picked that up, but I really want to get to know you. I know that you think that all jocks are jerks, but…"  
  
A flash of fury streaked her eyes as she interrupted him, "I don't want to know you!"  
  
"But-."  
  
"Just leave me alone!"  
  
Abruptly, Sunny entered the room dressed to kill. She looked at the two exasperated faces, mistaking their expressions.  
  
"Hey guys, I see you've met." She smiled.  
  
"We haven't." Sor whispered sitting back down on the bed.  
  
"Ok, uh Sora Takenouchi this is a friend of mine Tai Kamiya. And Tai, this is my best friend and roommate, Sora."  
  
They remained there staring at one another, only half listening to her speech. Finally she turned away, picked up a book from her nightstand. Nestling down, she read silently, obviously ignoring him.  
  
"Guys, I'll be right back, I gotta' get something from Meems."  
  
"Ok." She replied, staring at the painting as if to uncover it's hidden meaning.  
  
As Sunny exited the hostile territory, he turned back to her, fury dancing in flames in his dark eyes.  
  
"Ya' know you're a real bitch for that!"  
  
"For what?" she asked nonchalantly, not lifting her eyes from the page.  
  
"You are one of the most narcissistic and prejudice person I've ever met! Instead of living on the real world like the rest of the population, you dance up there judging everyone. You don't even waste your precious time trying to get to know someone, you just slap a damn stereotype on their forehead and leave. Someday you're gunna' slap the wrong stereotype on the person that's supposed to change your life-."  
  
"Well it's not today, is it?" she retorted.  
  
"God!" he cried raising his arms up in anguish, "I have no idea why I'm feeling this for you, you're so impossible! You sit in this damn room everyday reading, writing, painting, and listening to Mozart. It's as though you've cut yourself off from the real world. You lock yourself in this reality of yours as if you're trying to get away from something. You put yourself on this high pedestal, placing this inferiority complex on everyone else as if you're trying to protect yourself. Protect yourself from what?" he said, almost whispering. "From guys, love, relationships? You treat those damn books better than you treat anyone else!"  
  
She stared at him, her crimson eyes wide in surprise. She opened her mouth, her words came out softly, almost trembling. "You don't know me, you have no idea what it's like. You sit here and accuse me of being prejudice and here you go judging me. You're a damn hypocrite, cast the first stone as the saying goes! You just met me, sorry if I don't have an instant relationship with you! If you want to know me, take time, don't fucking jump on my back just 'cuz I turned your ass down! I don't want a relationship, I don't need a boyfriend, and by the way that you act towards me, I don't need you as a friend either!"  
  
"How does a taste of your own medicine measure up? Bitter?" he whispered dangerously.  
  
"Shouldn't you be out jacking off to your pictures of Ricky Martin or something?" she scowled turning away from him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I would never try to steal your boyfriend." He answered turning away towards the door.  
  
Just as he moved past the doorframe, he bumped into Sunny.  
  
"Hey Tai, I'll just be a minute."  
  
"Yeah, I'll wait for you downstairs, your roommate is really bitchin' up this whole damn floor." He frowned turning down the hall.  
  
"Damn Sor, what did you do?" Sunny gasped, her eyes wide with surprise.  
  
"He's the Neanderthal from the library." She replied, staring at her book.  
  
TBC……………………..  
  
P. S. Hey to all my amigs, and Mr. Roger' 


	3. Spring Break blues

Love Story  
  
-By Yo-yo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and neither do You! So ha ha!  
  
A/N: Sorry i type so slowly, but i'm really trying considering i'm doing this instead of my English paper that's due.  
  
ULTIMATE ROWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TAIORA 4 LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tai stepped out of the Chemistry Lab into the intense sun. As if by reflex, he pushed his long, full brown hair away from his eyes and scanned the perimeter.  
  
Today was like any other Thursday. After a few hours crammed in the stifling humid lab, he rode across campus five miles to soccer practice. After practice, he'd bike six miles back home, shower, change and go out.  
  
He was wondering how he'd finish his final for Bio when Matt ran up to him, tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey guy, how was Kim?"  
  
"Brutal, Prof. Long gave a pop-." he began only to be interrupted by Matt.  
  
"Not Chemistry, dumbwad! I'm talking about the hot chick that slept in your room last night." he smiled, lifting a knowing brow, "She was pretty loud."  
  
"I think she was having a better time than I was." He mumbled, trying not to think of the previous night.  
  
Matt stopped, tugging on his friends sleeve to hault him,"What do you mean?"  
  
Tai looked at Matt as if it pained him to speak. "Last night was a total disaster! It started out ok, but after that fight with the lesb- Sora," he sighed, "everything just went downhill from there. I was bummed when i got to the party, the first girl that batted her lashes at me was my victim. I just wanted to get her; i wanted her to find out that i hooked up with some hottie so then she'd realize what a stud i am and get jealous. i know it was stupid, but damn, that's what she does to me! she makes me so fuckin' crazy!" he sighed heavily,pushing back a tuft of hair.  
  
"And then last night when i took Kim back to the Loft, i didn't even feel like fooling around. Yeah, i know it's an oxymoron for a 19 year old guy not wanting to get laid, but all i wanted to do was go back to that dorm and straighten things out.  
  
"Kim wanted to do whatever, so i found myself like forcing myself to get hard. all night i was just faking it. i could have been reading a boring book...Frankenstein! i could have been reading Frankenstein and wouldn't have known the difference!" he exclaimed.  
  
I never thought i'd see the day when Tai Kamiya would fall for a girl who didn't recipricate his feelings. Damn, you've really fallen for her."  
  
"Yeah," he began, but ate up the last couple of words.  
  
Across the campus, a young woman caought his eye. She sat under the shadow of a large oak tree, book in hand and a guitar at her side. she seemed deeply immersed in the book, ignoring the constant movement about her.  
  
He couldnn't bring his eyes to leave her. she was so beautiful. she looked so peaceful sitting under the tree. she sat in the way a sexy woman would sit when she wasn't trying to be. he stood there mesmerized as a small trickle of wind swept past her, causing her long wisps of red curls to lift, almost like feathers and dance around her like butterflies.  
  
"I guess you finally understand...," began Matt.  
  
But Tai wasn't listening. *Her eyes*, he prayed. as if the gods were listening, she lifted her eyes from the sea of words, and found it lost in his gaze.she was instantly drawn into the softness of his chocolate-kissed eyes, unable to look away. she could feel him drawing her into a beautiful place where his beautiful eyes and innocent soul resided in harmony.  
  
she blinked slowly, yet never looking away, almost afraid to loose the connection.it was still there, his magnetic stare as hypnotizing as ever. as people strode before them, their eyes never once left the other's,and never were their gazes interrupted.  
  
she was aware of the sudden urge to go to him.she wanted him to take her in his arms and stay there, not wanting to leave. to stay in his arms, not asking for anything else, just to be with him. she wanted to listen to the comforting beating of his heart, and the melodic breeze of his voice.  
  
A gentle tug pulled at her arm, bringing her back to reality, back to the campus.  
  
Tai watched as she turned and looked at the intruder. he noted the drastic change in expression, from a woebegone teenager to a delighted young woman.  
  
"Who's that?" He asked Matt, not taking his eyes from her.  
  
He watched as she jumped from her seat, her white linen ruffled tank and knee-length denium skirt flowing behind her. he watched as her long slender tanned arms wrapped themselves around his neck in an affectionate hug. he watched as he swung her around in a circle, noting the way that her eyes rested on his for that brief second. he watched as the young man placed her back to her feet and she touched his face with both her haands. he even watched as the guy leaned foreward and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Who is he?" Tai repeated, irked.  
  
Matt shrugged, then realized Tai couldn't see him and responded, "Never seen him on campus before."  
  
*I hope he's not Griffin.* he thought.  
  
As she slung the guitar over one shoulder and closed the book, she glanced up at him. Taking one more long gaze, she finally turned and led the guy away.  
  
*At least she's thinking about me!* he smiled to himself.  
  
~***~  
  
"...So you're going to California for a week?" Asked Matt.  
  
"Yeah, some famous BioChemist has a vineyard up there. he's invited me to a workshop for some of his research and stuff."  
  
"So you're spending Spring Break in California at a boring vineyard? Not Baha, not LA, no, some place in the boondocks?"  
  
"It's not as boring as you think. it's harvest time, he told me, so there will constantly be stuff to do."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So it might be interesting."  
  
"You're gambling alot on some guy you don't even know. Who is he anyway?"  
  
"His name is Mr. Collins, he used to go here for college. After graduation he got married and moved to Africa. A few years ago he moved back and bought a vineyard where he also sets up lab."  
  
"So it's going to be you, him,and his wife?" Asked Matt, "And the harvest people?"  
  
"No, he's invited his daughter. he says she's an expert in BioChem, and she's really pretty."  
  
"Hmm, so this really isn't a conservative visit, it's also conjugle?"  
  
"I used to think so, but now i don't even want to go..."  
  
"A girl?" Matt asked knowingly.  
  
"Maybe." he sighed.  
  
"I don't know what to say man. But if this trip is really as important as you make it, i'd advise you to go and let her cool off for awhile. Maybe if you give her time to think, she might even start to like you!"  
  
"Ya' think?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
~***~  
  
Opening the huge oak door, Sunny was smacked by the wave of music blasting from the cd player. a smile stretched across her face as she noticed Sora jumping around to Alien Ant Farm's "Summer"; an opened suitcase lying on her bed.  
  
"Trying to give you summer,/ but i'm winter./ Wish i could make you spring,/ but i fall so hard!" she sang into her hairbrush as she threw a pair of jeans into the pile.  
  
Dropping her backpack on her bed, Sunny grabbed a curling iron and joined in. the two girls laughed and sang as they jumped around the room like five year olds.  
  
They were singing the chours to "Attittude" when a loud knock came from the opened door. they both turned around simultaneously, stopping abruptly. Immediatlely Sunny jumped off the bed and shut off the cd player.  
  
Standing at the door was Taylor with an amused look on his beautiful face.  
  
"Taylor!" Sora gasped pushing her long tresses away from her eyes.  
  
"hey to you too." he smirked.  
  
her face was now beet red as she stepped off the bed, dropping the brush hoping he hadn't seen that part.  
  
"This is Taylor?" Sunny asked walking up to him, "You weren't lying, he is a hottie!"  
  
"Hi," he smiled taking her hand, "I am Taylor, and i'm guessing you're Sunny; Sora's roommate and best friend since sophmore year of highschool."  
  
"He's sharp too." she smiled at Sora, then turned back to him, "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So Taylor," Sora finally said, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, i heard you were leaving for home tomorrow, and i was wondering could i speak to you before you left. we could go get something to eat?"  
  
She looked from Sunny to Taylor, uncertainty in her eyes."I'm sorry, but Sunny and i had already made plans for a girl's night. Sorry, but if you want, we could go out in the hall to talk?"  
  
Taylor noticed the look in her eye. it wasn't exactly frightened, but it was on the border of. he looked at her with caring eyes, accepting her invitation and respecting her wishes.  
  
Leading her out into the hall, he waited as she settled against the wall, leaving him to stand over her. taking her hand in his, he looked into her crimson eyes, and began.  
  
"I've been thinking about that day in the park alot. it was the best time that i have ever had with...anyone. i know that you're very cautious about the guys that you date, and you don't want to be taken for a ride. i know that it's a long shot, but i can't get you out of my head! i keep picturing you smiling as we talked and grimmacing when i let you taste my ice cream. And i was just wondering, can i get another chance?" he whispered.  
  
she looked at him, her face void of emotion. she wanted to wrap her arms around his neck and say yes. she wanted to kiss him until he couldn't breathe, but that fear was rising within her again, evading her normal wavelength of though and pushing it to a higher scale.  
  
Opening her mouth to object, he silenced her with a finger. slowly and deliberately he leaned foreward, softly brushing his lips against hers. a sigh escaped her lips as he pulled away, watching her as she recovered slowly. finally she opened her eyes again and gazed into the deep gray depths.  
  
"can i just think about it?" she asked.  
  
A wry smile lifted the corners of his mouth as he looked at her. "Yes." he smiled gently touching her cheek with one brown finger.  
  
~***~  
  
"So, i guess i'll be seeing you next week?" Sunny asked.  
  
"Yeah." Sora smiled pulling on her ponytail.  
  
"Tell Griffin and Autumn i said Hi."  
  
"Yeah." Sora smiled, "do you also want me to give Bessie and Daisy an extra tug on the utters?"  
  
"Shut up!" she laughed.  
  
"How do i look?" she asked whirling around to face her best friend.  
  
"Great." Sunny smiled picking up her backpack and jacket.  
  
"You're going now?"  
  
"Yeah, aren't you?"  
  
"Well i gotta' stop by the library, then hail a cab and go..."  
  
"so i'll see you next week?" Sunny smiled walking to her.  
  
"yeah." she smiled, walking into her waiting arms.  
  
"Bye." she said hugging her back.  
  
After Sunny let go, she turned around and left.  
  
~***~  
  
"I need this book for Chemistry." Tai smiled at the librarian.  
  
"Cathing up on some reading?" asked a voice from behind.  
  
Tai jumped at the nearness of the voice. her then turned around and faced Sora. she was wearing tight blue jeans, a white tank top, a tan stetson hat, matching work boots, and a stylish blue jean jacket. her orange mane was braided in a long french braid down her back.  
  
"Hmm, i didn't know your kind did this on Spring Break. i thought you'd be in Florida at the Kid Rock concert, feeling up some dumb blonde, and bragging to your friends thwt you made it with a Florida chick!" Sora smiled placing her book on the counter.  
  
"Oh look, it's Jessie from Toy Story!" he sneered.  
  
"Anyway..." she said looking at the librarian, "Jenna, can you ring these up for me, i gotta' go, there's a cab waiting for me outside."  
  
"wait, you can't cut in front of me!" Tai roared.  
  
Jenna took Sora's books and began ringing them up. Sora looked up at him with a triumphant smile, "Oh, looks like i just did! Ya' see, i work here, and you don't. the only way any one would give a shit about you was if you owed a hell of alot in late fees! to them, you're just another trivial customer."  
  
he glared at her as she gathered her books and thanked Jenna.  
  
"See ya' Preppy."  
  
"Die, bitch!" he mumbled under his breath.  
  
~***~  
  
he rang the doorbell nervously. When Mr. Collins said a small vineyard, he didn't think of small as this gargantuan.  
  
the house, from where the cab driver had left him looked as if it were settled in the middle of plush green clouds. fields of grapes surrounded the small mansion, with many small barns scattered smartly around the place. he even saw small animals walking amongst the crops and entering and exiting the house.  
  
"hi." Mr. Collins smiled taking Tai's hand.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Collins." he smiled.  
  
"C'mon, we're all grown here, Mr. Collin's was my father, call me Griffin." he smiled taking Tai's luggage and leading him into the well kept kitchen.  
  
At the table sat a blonde haired woman dishing dog food into three matching clear bowls.  
  
"This is my wife, Autumn." he smiled.  
  
"Hi." Tai smiled not really sure what to call her.  
  
"My daughter Lily is out back milking, but she should be out soon. For now, let's just get you settled into your room and then give you a tour of the place."  
  
"Thanks." he smiled as Griffin picked up his bags effortlessly and began leading him up the grand staircase.  
  
"This is a very beautiful house you have here."  
  
"And very peculiar, you haven't seen your room yet."  
  
*What did he mean by that?* Tai thought.  
  
Suddenly he could hear a small tinkling from downstairs. Suddenly, three huge dogs came hurlting out of a room and down the staircase, not even bothering to glance at the newcomer as they almost knocked him down.  
  
"Apollo is the biggest one, Eros the smallest one, and Athena the white one. My daughter named them." he explianed nonchalantly.  
  
He stopped at the last door down the long hall. setting down the luggage, he opened the door and flipped on the light switch. taking the luggage again, they both stepped inside.  
  
Tai let out a small gasp, he'd never seen anything like it. the carpet was blue, and the only normal thing in the room. on the ceiling hung a large yellow orb, supposidly the sun and then painted on the ceiling was day turn night. on three of the walls was painted the first six days of creation. on the last wall, where the bed touched, slept a tired God under the tree of knowledge. painted on the dressers and other furnitire were bible stories by a very talanted artist.  
  
"Lily painted this whole room when she was about fourteen. i think about a week after she annouced to Autumn and i that she'd finished the entire bible."  
  
"Wow." Tai gasped trying to take the whole room in. he couldn't even articulate another response, the room was amazing.  
  
"yeah, when she first decided to do this we freaked! i think Autumn and i grounded her about ten times each, but she kept on painting. After about six months she was finished. everyone thought it was so beautiful that we never had the heart to paint over it."  
  
"it's beautiful." he breathed still staring around the room.  
  
"C'mon." Griffin said finally, "dinner should be ready, let's go."  
  
Tai, eager to meet Griffin's daughter, took one last look at the room before switching off the light and following Griffin back to the kitchen.  
  
the table was set for four, yet there were only three people in the kitchen.  
  
"Where's Lily?" Asked Griffin.  
  
"She went to go wash her hands, she did just milk two cows, ya' know." Autumn stated.  
  
"Hi everyone!" she smiled in the doorway. looking at everyone, her facial expression suddenly changed.  
  
Tai looked up and soom a look of disbelief enveloped his face.  
  
"Not you." she breathed.  
  
"You?" he asked upset.  
  
"So you guys know each other?" Griffin asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, that's the pissed preppy!"  
  
"And she's the lesbian libraian." Tai retorted.  
  
  
  
TBC................................  
  
A/N: hoped you liked it. Sorry it took so long, but my computer is down. but i'm finally out of school, so it makes it a little easier to do. Hope everyone has a great summer! R&R pweeeeezzzzz! i gotta' start prison soon (summer school) so i need all the happy reviews uz can muster. and for whoever said Tai wasn't a jock, i bet you're one! i wrote the story, i haven't really developed him as a character yet, so if i say he's a jock, wait 'til i've fully developed him before you make any analyosis discriptions about them. it's only the third chapter, so wait!  
  
P.S. to all my amigs, have a great summer! luv uz!  
  
P. P. S. they say sweet sixteen is a big deal, how? i can't drive, can't drink, don't do drugs, all i can do is spend my parent's money, what fun is that (lol). i gotta' go, so buh bye. a demain, hasta luago, or whatever.  
  
buh bye,  
  
Yo-yo 


	4. It's now or never

Love Story -By Yo-yo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but Christmas is just around the corner, wouldn't that be a fun gift?! o^_^o  
  
  
  
A/N: sorry that this has taken me so long, actually this part has been written for months, but just not finished. I've decided to just break it in half and finish the next part so all the death threats would lay at bay. Hope you like this one, r/r pweez!  
  
  
  
Chapter IV:  
  
  
  
"So I see that you guys know each other?" Griffin smiled.  
  
"Wait, how in the hell can you be Lily?" Tai cried throwing up his arms.  
  
"You, a genius, oh my God! Griffin were you high when you called me?"  
  
"Lily, that wasn't nice." Autumn said firmly.  
  
"Sorry." She whispered, trying to register this whole situation in her head.  
  
"How are you Lily?" Tai whispered.  
  
"Sora Elizabeth Takenouchi, everyone called me Lily when I was little. Now how can you be a chemical engineer?"  
  
"Yesterday when you saw me in the quad? I had just gotten out of Chemistry."  
  
"Damn!" Sora yelled, turning around and heading back for the barn.  
  
"Lily, hon, could you please just stay for dinner?" Autumn asked, "It's you first night back, we want to speak to you!"  
  
"Yeah." She sighed returning to the table.  
  
She sat silently in her seat between Griffin and Tai. As she played around with her food, not really hungry, she could feel Tai's eyes on her. Although she couldn't see them, her eyes were on her plate, she could feel them studying her. She couldn't explain it, for some reason she wasn't uncomfortable like usual. Actually she enjoyed it, which con-fused her.  
  
How could she sit there loathing the guy, but enjoy his eyes gazing down on her. He made her so mad, yet also made her howl in laughter at herself.  
  
At the beginning of the meal, everyone was silent, staring into their dinner plates until,  
  
"So how did you guys meet?" Griffin asked.  
  
"Uh, I was working at the library, I told you I got a job there, and anyway this asshole asked me to check out a book that couldn't leave the building. I told him I couldn't and so he blew up and started yelling at me. It wasn't until later that I found that he was one of Sunny's friends." She replied.  
  
"Oh, so you're one of Sunny's friends?" Autumn smiled.  
  
"Yeah." He replied casually looking up at her.  
  
"So how is Sunny?" she asked.  
  
"Great, upset she couldn't make it, but ok. Oh yeah, she said say hi!"  
  
"Great." Griffin smiled.  
  
"So how's the farm?" she whispered.  
  
"Uh good."  
  
"How does the crop look?"  
  
"Well it seems to be doing really well, but the problem is, there's a cold front coming in, and I'm afraid of the frost. So far the crop has stood up good against the elements, but I'm not too sure about this one."  
  
"Well now you've got some extra hands, maybe we can handle it." She smiled.  
  
"So how're you?"  
  
"Uh, fine I guess."  
  
"You guess?" Autumn asked.  
  
"Uh, can we talk about me later?"  
  
"Well, how have your studies gone?" Griffin asked.  
  
"Great, all A's, except for Painting. I have this annoying professor, Prof. Glass, he really pisses me off! So I did this great mural in the hall, everyone says it's beautiful, and he just says it's mediocre! I can't believe this guy! He's always bitching me in class, talking about how sloppy my brushstrokes are and how all my subject matter is so dark. Everything I do he criticizes! Does he understand that an artist does stuff on their own and without rhyme or reason?" she fumed.  
  
"I've met him before, he seems cool to me." Tai said.  
  
"You don't have him for class do you?" she sneered.  
  
"No, but-."  
  
"Anyway, I still have an A in his class, but it's barely an A, it's an A minus."  
  
"Well that's ok, isn't it?" Autumn asked.  
  
"Maybe, I'm still passing." Then her eyes widened as if she remembered some-thing. "Oh, so guess who I saw yesterday?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Iggy, from Oxford!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I was sitting in the quad, and there he was! We went out for lunch. He was so sweet!"  
  
"God, we haven't seen him in. a very long time!" Griffin smiled.  
  
"He came to visit for Spring Break; he said he might come down here before he goes back to England."  
  
"Good, it'll be good to see him." Autumn smiled.  
  
"So have you guys seen Dillon," she asked softly, "I was planning on visiting him tonight."  
  
Autumn and Griffin exchanged worried looks; Sora saw.  
  
"No," Griffin stammered and coughed, "we haven't seen Dillon for awhile now."  
  
"Griffin!" Autumn cried, hitting him softly, then she turned to Sora, "Uh, hon, he and Dana were married last November."  
  
"What?" Sora gasped, looking from Griffin to Autumn, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"We thought you'd be upset."  
  
"Really! That was important Griffin! Damn, of all people, I didn't think you would lie to me!" she cried.  
  
"I didn't lie, I just didn't tell you the whole truth." he replied exasperated.  
  
"Yes Grif, semantics, yeah, they're supposed to be ok, lying to me is ok?"  
  
"Sora, I didn't mean to lie!"  
  
"Are they happy?" she whispered.  
  
At first they were both quiet, not sure how to answer. Then Griffin looked up at her, sadness engulfing his bright green eyes. "She's three months pregnant."  
  
"Damn Griffin! Were you ever going to tell me? God, you always do this, stop thinking of my damn feelings and tell me when shit happens! You say you're protecting me when all you're doing is making me crazier than I already am! This really fucks with my head Grif, and you're not helping at all!" she yelled.  
  
"Sora, I'm just trying to."  
  
"Well quit! Ok, just stay out of it. You have no right!"  
  
"Wait!" Tai said quickly jumping up, "You are not going to speak to your father like that!"  
  
"Who the hell are you to tell me the way to speak? He's not my fucking father!" She yelled jumping up from the table.  
  
In a flash she was out of the kitchen and back in the barn.  
  
Tai sat back down at the table, his face red with rage.  
  
Then she was back. She was wearing a jacket and her riding boots.  
  
"No hon, please don't go." Autumn asked.  
  
"It's now or never!" she replied, her voice cold, void of emotion.  
  
"How 'bout never? C'mon Sora, you don't want to go there, not like this anyway!"  
  
"Where's their new farm?"  
  
"Please Sora, not like this!" she pleaded.  
  
"C'mon Autumn, I'm doing this."  
  
Autumn was silent for a while, her eyes on her food. Then she looked up at Sora, "three miles south of the Roger's farm."  
  
"Thanks." She muttered as she left the room.  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know you'd expected more, but at the current time this is all that I can give. I'm about to take my permit test, constitution test and a couple of other things that only Honors and AP kids ever have to deal w/. so I'm trying my best to keep my head up, and my suicidal thoughts @ bay. So hoped you liked this one, and I'm trying my best to get the next one up ASAP.  
  
  
  
Later, Yo-yo 


	5. It was the cow!

Love Story -By Yo-yo  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, well you've pretty much figured that I don't own Digimon since this isn't a movie.  
  
  
  
A/N: hey, I managed to finish this one, so here it is, r/r please! ULIMATE ROWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!TAIORA FOR LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Love Story V:  
  
  
  
Waking up the next morning, she pushed her long hair away from her face. She felt like shit; going to bed so late last night and waking up before dawn wasn't a good omen.  
  
Pulling herself out of bed, she lazily pealed her sweaty tank from her body and groaned; she had a huge migraine. While wiping the sleep from her eyes, she searched her dresser for a barrette to put her hair up.  
  
As she made her way towards the kitchen, she tugged on her plaid boxers, which were also drenched in sweat.  
  
It was still dark outside; dawn's little fingers had barely began crawling over the horizon. Letting out a throaty yawn, she opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice.  
  
"Hey." A voice whispered behind her, just as exhausted as she.  
  
Too tired to be alarmed and too lazy to be nasty, she nodded a slight greeting.  
  
"Do you guys usually wake up this early?" he asked taking two glasses from the cupboard.  
  
"'Tis one of the perks of working on a vineyard." She whispered letting out another yawn.  
  
"This place is amazing, I would have killed to grow up here."  
  
"I wouldn't incriminate myself if I were you." She sighed meting the juice.  
  
Soon a low scampering noise was heard above them. Glancing at the ceiling nonchalantly, she turned to him.  
  
"Don't let them jump on you, just say 'no' firmly."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They're wolf-hybrids. Instead of nails and teeth, they've got claws and fangs, a lot more dangerous than a POed cat."  
  
"Are they friendly?"  
  
"Yeah, just a little hyperactive."  
  
Just as she released her last statement, the three dogs scrambled into the room. Tai followed her instruction, and soon they were scampering around his feet.  
  
After the drink of ice-cold orange juice, she put it in the sink and opened the kitchen door.  
  
"Where ya' goin'?" he asked watching her as she pulled out a large pail.  
  
"Ta' milk the cows."  
  
"Can I help?"  
  
"Whatever." She sighed walking out the door.  
  
Stepping into the barn, he was reminded of old photographs taken by his grandfather. The barn was an enclosure of a large empty space. It was dark and secretive, as if some magical force inhabited it, trying to deceive them of its presence. Hay was scattered around the sod ground, crunching tiredly as they made their way through the tranquil realm. The darkness was thick, only to be pierced by slashes of weak light escaping from the spaces between the wooden slats.  
  
Lifting an arm, she gently pulled on a metal string, instantly illuminating the dismal chamber with one, dim light.  
  
Soon the room was presented before him, not as some forgotten piece of oblivion, but as a chamber filled with beautiful beasts. Standing against the walls were about ten, idle, pensive cows. Their huge eyes searched through the room and settled interestedly on both of them. A few mothers seemed more interested on the newcomers than the young calves gently suckling at their udders.  
  
"How many are we going to milk?" he whispered, afraid to break the sweet silence.  
  
"Just two." Then she stuck out her arm and pointed at a large honey brown jersey. "That one there, that's Daisy, and the one over there, that's Bessie." She said pointing at another large one, this time white, speckled with large brown patches.  
  
"They're beautiful."  
  
"They're mine. Grif got them for me when I was twelve, when we'd just moved in."  
  
"You haven't lived here all your life?"  
  
"Do I seem like a true farm kid?" she breathed glaring at him.  
  
His eyebrows quirked up.  
  
"Ok, don't answer that. I was born in Africa, but my parent's died. So Grif and Autumn took over as my 'rents and I lived with them."  
  
"That's what you meant last night when you said he wasn't your father. So what is he to you?"  
  
"My Uncle, he and my Mom were brother and sister, and she and Autumn were best friends. So Grif and Autumn have known each other since forever. But my Mom and Dad met in Africa on an archeological dig. My Dad was an archeologist and my Mom was a meteorologist."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah I know, it sickens me to. We are like the all American family with a twist, and missing one point five of the kids."  
  
"I actually think it's nice. I've got only two uncles and one aunt. I haven't seen them in like five years. My own parents are gone so much that it's kinda' like I am an orphan. The only real family I've got is my little sister, and she's still in high school. I don't see her very much except during the holidays. She lives in Connecticut, attending one of the best New England Academies in the country." He added bitterly.  
  
"I'm guessing your beloved Alma Mater?"  
  
"Yeah, what I wouldn't give for her to get away to a place like this." He groaned softly.  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Kari, she's sixteen."  
  
"If ya' want, you could fly her up here, I'm sure Grif and Autumn wouldn't mind. They really cherish the institution of family, plus they could never say no to an extra pair of hands." She replied.  
  
His eyes grew wide with surprise at her words. She was so intent on hating him before, but now she was trying her best to please him. What was with her?  
  
Her own eyes reflected the stun. When had she cared what was going on with him. For the past few weeks he'd been the bane of her existence, and now she was inviting his dear sister, who was probably a bigger snob than he, to come stay in her house.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You'll have to ask them when they get back, but I'm sure you could bring her in tomorrow, considering that money is no obstacle for you."  
  
A broad smile stretched his face and his eyes. . . his beautiful eyes sparkled with something unreadable. Oh how she wished she could bathe in the beauty of his chocolate eyes for days without rest. They were so warm and inviting, nothing like the guys she was used to hanging with.  
  
His eyes twinkled with adventure. He was the type that didn't read about something in a book. Instead he searched for the unexpected and went along for the ride, never trying to tame or conform it. He was the type of person that traveled for freedom and the treasures that he saw and encountered along the way were only part of the experience, and didn't dwell too much on them. He cherished life, but didn't obsess over all the material things, instead, he found his experiences more to his liking.  
  
He in turn noticed something soften considerably in her once cold crimson eyes. It was as if there was some weird kind of yearning in those unusually intense eyes. The ice thawed and he felt as if he'd stepped into the sunset. The rare mixture of colors tinted the orbs surrounding the pupils with light bursts of red, pink, orange, and gold surrounded him and warmed him like a blanket on a cool fall afternoon.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Whatever." She mumbled. Then her eyes turned back to their original coldness, and she added, "don't get used to me being nice. I'm too tired to bite in the morning, but when the sun casts its rays over the fields, you better watch out. There's nothing like a bitchy woman to start you day."  
  
He smiled softly, but not as warmly as before. "I'll remember that."  
  
Getting back to their surroundings, she brought two fingers up to her lips, and a high-pitched whistle echoed throughout the entire barn. He felt as if he were on a mountain as the echoes of invisible fairies answered her.  
  
Languidly two magnificent cows began to amble silently towards the young woman. Their huge brown eyes glazed over as they advanced towards them, casting their gazes curiously towards him.  
  
"Can you fetch me that stool over there?" she asked, pointing towards the small kid sized stool with little cobwebs decorating it.  
  
"It's so small." He said returning with it under his arm.  
  
"The lower I am, the easier," was her response.  
  
He watched pensively as she lowered herself on the diminutive seat. Placing the tin bucket just beneath the dangly utters, she placed her hands around what looked like kid fingers and carefully began tugging and squeezing them with a tentative rhythm.  
  
"So what do you suspect I'll be doing here?" he asked softly, not sure if she wished to be disturbed.  
  
"Uh, you'll help out with the harvest, and help him work in the lab for sure."  
  
"You guys have a lab? It seems so. . ."  
  
"If you say primitive I'll hit you." She smiled looking up at him a moment before returning her eyes to her duty.  
  
"No, I was going to say rustic."  
  
"That's just a synonym." She laughed.  
  
"Where is this mysterious lab?"  
  
"In the basement. He used to take me there late at night when I was younger, and he taught me all this stuff about life, microorganisms, mitosis, and all this other stuff. It was fun just sitting up with him late at night as he taught me stuff. Sometimes we'd start out talking about genetics, and we'd end up laughing at some anecdote that my mom and Autumn did when they were younger. Autumn used to hate it, she said it wasn't right that I knew all this embarrassing stuff about her childhood, and I hadn't even accumulated enough."  
  
"You really like your aunt and uncle, huh?"  
  
"Sometimes their world seems too perfect for my liking, but life wouldn't be the same without them."  
  
The large jersey, Daisy, began to moan in protest, obviously telling Sora that her sack was empty. Patting her softly on the stomach, ending the session, the idle beast trudged back to her earlier place and the next creature, Bessie, made her way towards the girl.  
  
"Wanna' try?" she asked lifting herself from the stout seat.  
  
He shook his head, "I wouldn't know what to do."  
  
"What's to do, just pull softly at her utters, and the milk will give."  
  
"Why don't you do it?"  
  
"Hey, you're going to be up here for a week, don't think you're going to mouse yourself out of work. In fact, I'm sure you'll be just as worn as the regular workers by the end of the day, and so will your delicate little sister." She grinned.  
  
"So I advise, take it now, 'cuz you're going to be begging for the light work in a days time."  
  
"Ok." He groaned plopping himself down on the fragile seat. Leaning over slowly, he reached out his hands and gently grabbed the utters. Settling in comfortably, he gently began to pull, smiling at the way the tin pinged as rhythmically as when Sora did it.  
  
As he continued, he began to feel the soft tapping of something on his shoulder. Not bothering to look up, he wondered aloud, "Yes?"  
  
"Huh?" she asked pensively as she watched his powerful back hunched over.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing, I didn't say anything."  
  
"Then why are you tapping my shoulder? You're still doing it."  
  
"No I'm not, I'm . . . it's Bessie's tail, she does that sometimes. She even kicks up hay, so watch out."  
  
Looking up with a raised eyebrow that made her breath catch, he smirked, "So you gave me the temperamental one, huh?"  
  
"Well you're such a big strong man," she replied coyly, "you could handle her a lot better than little 'ol me."  
  
"Whatever," he laughed just as Bessie sent a spray of hay at his face.  
  
Pausing a moment to brush it out of his face, he could feel her eyes on him and the smile on her face. Without looking up, he smiled, "Hey, don't laugh, you're the one that got me in this mess."  
  
"You look funny. A definite city boy with straw sticking out of his stylish hair and his eyelashes."  
  
Leaning over again, he began to tug at the beast again. "You like it don't you?"  
  
Taken aback by his bluntness, she was speechless for a moment. Then, forcing herself to play it off as flippant, she rolled her eyes as if discarding it, and retorted with a bland comeback. "You wish."  
  
He felt like laughing at that moment. He heard the lame comeback and wondered what had made her hesitate so.  
  
Suddenly a bouquet of hay tumbled over her standing frame. As the realization hit her and she awoken from her silent reverie, she made a cry of protest.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"She's a feisty one isn't she?" he chuckled.  
  
"She didn't do that, you did!" she protested.  
  
"No I didn't, I was working."  
  
"Liar, she would never do that to me."  
  
"That's what you think," he replied.  
  
He continued idly, until another shower of hay hit him. Looking up at Sora, she had the most deceptively innocent look on her face. She shrugged rudimentarily, then with a coy smile she said,  
  
"It was the cow."  
  
Picking up a handful beside him, he tossed it back at her.  
  
"Damn that cow, she's just so boisterous," he offered with a smirk.  
  
Before they knew what was happening, they were both wrestling on ground, their arms and bodies tangled together as they stuffed hay in each other's face and down their shirts. Their laughs echoed through the vast chamber of empty space, making them sound like an army of laughter.  
  
They rolled around for quite some time before he finally got her pinned underneath him, with both her hands held above her head. Their eyes locked as the realization that his body covered hers in an erotic position hit them. For many moments they lay completely still, basking in the comfort of their gazes, and reveling in the beauty of this moment.  
  
The thick air between them began to pressurize as he leaned forward, ready to brush his lips against hers.  
  
Her head jerked and she looked away. His lips landed on her cheek, and his eyes filled with worry. Struggling against him, she made a couple of noises of protest, and he moved aside to let her stand up.  
  
Looking up at her straight figure, he noticed the worry etched in her features, making her look older than she actually was.  
  
She was a sight!  
  
Her long red wisps, which had been trapped in a barrette, dropped to her shoulders, tangled with many pieces of hay. All over her arms and legs were scratches from the stiff grass. Her clothes were covered in it, so were her eyelashes and her sticky, sweat drenched skin. She looked as if she'd taken a shower in the fodder.  
  
Looking down at him with something sad drenching her eyes, he imagined that he looked the exact same way. As if there was a hay explosion, and they'd both been caught in the thick of it.  
  
"You can go in and clean off, I'll finish this." She whispered looking away from him.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to finish?"  
  
"Not really, plus I'm guessing Grif is already looking for you, I'm sure he wants to start your research."  
  
"Ok," he drawled lifting himself up beside her. When she didn't look at him, he sighed heavily, and turned to leave.  
  
Before he began to trudge away he added,  
  
"Thanks for teaching me, it was fun."  
  
And then he was gone.  
  
Sighing, Sora finished milking Bessie and carried the heavy pail to the house silently.  
  
  
  
TBC. . .  
  
  
  
A/N: R/R PWEEEEEZZZZZ! 


End file.
